Pieces of Time
by Quietic
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)Rin's whole life has been shrouded in secrecy, deception, and lies since the day she was left on an orphanages steps. When a certain pureblood vampire pays a visit to her orphanage, will some of these questions be answered? M for future chaps. Kana/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino_**

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while since I've last worked on any kind of fiction. My goal here is to try to put up one to two chapters a day(all depending on my schedulehow busy I am and such).**

**I don't really have a full plan as far as plot goes . . . I'll just write and you guys will read. :) Alright, so, here's chapter one. Please review.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One:<span>

My whole life has been filled with darkness and secrets. Questions blown off with no answers. It was like the day I was handed to the orphanage, I was wrapped in a thick sheet of black lies and deception. I had no idea where I came from, who I belonged to, or anything. Most of the other orphans at least knew their parents names, or how they had died. I best answer I ever got for anything was that I was left of the front steps in a basket. No note like in the movies. Just me, in a basket, on the steps of an orphanage.

It was horrible when my friends asked me about myself, and I had no answer. But that wasn't the worst part. Each year, each month, each day, I look in the mirror and wonder who I am. All I see is mystery. I feel deep down I know the answer, like my memory knew something I didn't, but I couldn't quite grasp it. I did know I was different from the others though, and they knew it too. Even the workers- or "guard parents" as we called them -knew it too.

The differences started appearing when I was only four. I was smarter, learning faster, doing things they didn't expect to see until I was maybe even ten years of age. I was strong, and fast. I had sharp senses, and I could always tell what the weather would be like everyday. I could see perfect detail in the dark, and my whole wave of emotions and well-being went and came with the phases of the moon. The other orphans had made a point to alienate me from their playing, and games. Friendships were rare for me. I could only make a new friend when new people came. But once word spread to them about my oddness, they were on the other side of the line before I had any say in it.

So I stood on my side of the line, watching the others play and laugh and have fun. I was always alone. Sometimes I would stay out later then we were allowed and just stared up at the night sky, so bright with the moon and all of the tiny stars. Sometimes I would count the stars. I never lost count, it was like I could tell each one apart, even though they had to be billions and billions of miles away from Earth.

I always wondered how long this could go on. Surely I was some freak of nature, some abomination of God, just as the others said, and I would pay the price. Whether that price was disappearing, or suffering a fiery death, I always expected something horrible to come for me out of the darkness and steal me away in the night. I felt evil. I felt like a monster. On the inside of myself, I could feel something growing, and it was as if it were trying to break out of me and be free. That scared me more than the thought of being stolen away. What would happen if it broke loose? Was it really something to fear? _What_ was it?

Who was I, really? The orphanage gave me the name of-

"Rin!"

I jolted, looking upright, to see one of my old friends who had "crossed over" walking up to me in a valiant way.

"Yes?" I asked in a quiet voice, even though I always talked with a hushed tone.

"Mrs. Harmon told me to tell you it's your turn to do dishes."

"I knew that." I said, looking up at her, with her bleach blond hair, tan skin and bright green eyes. How I envied her. Why couldn't I be beautiful like that? I was just plain with pale skin, red/brown hair, and dark blue eyes that were almost black.

She sniffed, her chin jutting upwards. "Of course you did, weirdo." And then she was off to report back to Mrs. Harmon.

I sighed tiredly, setting my head back in my hands and looking out over the yard before finally standing and heading back inside.

When I stepped inside the doorway, Mr. Golan was standing with some of the other kids gathered.

"Today, we are having visitors over." he said, and the buzz of excitement rang through the few people standing around. "They are looking for a child to adopt, so you all best be behaving."

A few girls giggled and ran off. A few turned to glare sharply at me. Before I exited into the kitchen, I could hear one of them whisper, "Oh heaven forbid, poor thing won't get adopted. She'll just get kicked out on the streets when she turns eighteen."

I started the dishes, scrubbing until my hands were raw, pretending they were the girls faces. It was true, though. I didn't expect to get adopted. I usually just stood in the corner, or behind some of the other children. The people always barely noticed me, ignored me, or laughed in my direction. What was so odd about me? Of course I knew the answer to that, but what was it about my appearance that made them do that? Was it because I could never seem to smile anymore? Was it because they could sense my oddness?

Two girls I knew, Emi and Saki, came into the kitchen to get themselves a snack. They watched me out of the corners of their eyes like they always did, but instead of taking off right away with their food, they leaned up against the counter behind my back. I pretended I didn't notice them, and started to dry the plates and put them in the cupboard.

"So, Rin, you know we have adopters coming today."

I stayed silent, glaring down at the plate I was currently holding.

"Yeah," Emi piped in. "I feel kinda bad for you, you know, since you're a freak show and all. Nobody will ever adopt you."

I sighed. I was better then them, I didn't have to reply. I could just ignore them and they would go away eventually . . .

"You know," started Saki. "I bet your parents left you on the steps because you were so ugly and weird they couldn't handle you themselves."

That did it. Dropping the plate back on the counter, I spun and wrapped my sudsy hands around Saki's throat. "Don't dare speak of me like that."

Emi gasped, and so did Saki. Her hands wrapped around mine and tried prying them off. Despite that they were covered in soap and water, they only pressed against her adams apple harder.

"L-let her go!" Emi shrieked, grabbed onto my arms and trying to pull me off.

It took about another minute before I could regain myself enough to take a step back and finally drop Saki.

She gasped for air, her red face starting to return to its normal colour.

"You're fucking insane, Rin! Wait until Mr. Golan hears of this! I bet this'll take away any chance you had of being adopted!" Saki spit out, dragging Emi behind her as they left the kitchen.

Great. Just freaking great. I turned back to the sink and picked up the plate I had been drying. I looked at myself in the bad reflection of the porcelain and scowled. They were right. Even if I had had the chance of getting away from here, it definitely wasn't going to happen now that I had "misbehaved". Especially on a day we would be having visitors.

Would I always be alone? Would I always be questioning myself like this? Why couldn't I just find some way . . . some clue to who I was?

"Rin!" Mr. Golan said in a slightly raised, stern voice.

I finished drying the dish and set it aside. I turned around, but didn't even bother trying to make it look like I was sorry or regretful.

"Did you really try to choke Saki?"

"I wasn't trying to choke her," I mumbled, looking him straight in the eye. Even though he was across the kitchen, I could see his hairs stand on end. "I was trying to make her shut up. She wouldn't stop teasing me."

"Well, trying to choke her or not, this is inexcusable behavior, Rin. I expected better from you. You're always so laid back. I hate to say it, but when the visitors arrive, I want you to stay in your room. Understood?"

I felt tears burning behind my eyes, but I blinked them away. "Yes, Mr. Golan."

Before anything else could be said, I trudged up the stairs and into my shared bedroom. We all shared rooms. I shared mine with three other girls whose names I never kept track of.

I sat on my bed, and laid back to stare up at the ceiling. I could hear the others below outside and inside, running around, playing, laughing, making preparations for our visitors. I wondered who they were. What they were like. A married couple, perhaps? Just a lonely man looking for a child to take care of? A widowed woman? An old lady looking for a companion?

I closed my eyes, possibilities of happy times fleeing back and forth, up and around in my head.

I'm not sure how much time had passed before I heard a quiet, excited hush fall over the orphanage. And then the tires pulling into the long driveway. My eyes snapped open and I sat up right, walking over to the window, and just barely pulling the curtain back to peek down to the yard as the black car pulled to the curb.

Mr. Golan and Mrs. Haley stood waiting outside. I could hear the kids below bustling with excitement. The drivers side and passenger side doors swung open, and I gasped at the man who had climbed out directly on the curb. Dark brown hair and rich burgundy wine coloured eyes. He was- lightly put -breathtakingly beautiful. He looked maybe seventeen or eighteen, just a few years older than I. It took me a long while to tear my eyes from his face to see the second male climb out of the vehicle on the drivers side. Long, light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and big round glasses covering his eyes, he looked maybe in his early thirties.

My head cocked to the side in confusion. A gay couple, maybe? But no, the age difference seemed too strange . . .

I gasped when I looked back to the man with dark brown hair. He was looking directly up at me. Mr. Golan seemed to notice too. He stepped up to the man, and only came to his chin, and Mr. Golan was a very tall man to begin with. I only came to his shoulder. It was muffled through the glass, but I was sure he had asked the men to come inside and take a look at the children. But then the one man pointed to me in the window.

I didn't stay to see the rest. Mr. Golan would be mad at me for peeking like that. I went back and sat on my bed, the mans face burning behind my eyelids every time I blinked.

Who was he? What was his name? And why had he pointed to me? Did I hold any interest for him?

A knock on my door startled me. I held my breath as Mrs. Haley popped her head in.

With a stern, disapproving look, she said, "The visitors would like to meet you, Rin."

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Tell me what you think! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino_**

* * *

><p><strong>I appreciate your reviews! Thanks so much, here's the next chapter! Please enjoy. :)<strong>

**I apologize for any mistakes . . . they're all my own! ^^;**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two:<span>

I stared at Mrs. Haley in shock. My heart thundered on, even though I was as silent as can be. I don't think I was even breathing.

He- well, okay, _they_ -wanted to meet _me_? Why? What had caught his eye? There were plenty of prettier girls, nicer girls, happier girls, more _normal_ girls, at least. So . . . why?

"Rin, come on, don't keep them waiting!" Mrs. Haley snapped, staring at me with her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Ah." My breath _whoosh_ed out of me when I finally decided to come back to reality. "A-alright." I stood, brushed my clothes off, straightening them, and then ran my fingers through my hair.

"You look fine," she patted my back in an effort to get me down the stairs quicker.

I deliberately took one step at a time, my whole self a bundle of nerves feeling ready to explode. When I finally made it down, all of the kids were glaring at me. The "guard parents" were looking at me tiredly and also trying to gauge the visitors expressions all at once. The man with dark brown hair held little to no expression, just his eyes sweeping me from head to toe, making my face heat in embarrassment. The other man, the one with light brown hair, observed me, too, but with a small smile on his face.

"Hello," he spoke, leaning on his knees like he were talking to a young child. "Your name is Rin, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir." I answered, trying not to stare too long at the other man with burgundy eyes for too long.

"How old are you, Rin?"

"Sixteen, sir."

He hummed thoughtfully, and looked back at the younger man.

He stood back up right and asked Mr. Golan something, although I couldn't really hear. My eyes were locked with the dark haired mans. It was amazing how deep his eyes seemed, even with the distance.

"How about it, then, Rin?" the older man asked me.

I tore my eyes off of the other man reluctantly. "I'm sorry, what, sir?"

"Would you like to take a walk with us?" His arm waved over himself and then to the other man.

"Yes, sir."

He smiled, crinkles forming at the outer corners of his eyes before he reached out and took my hand, starting to lead me out the door. The dark haired man went out first. Just before we slipped out, I heard Saki whisper, "Geez. What the Hell? Why would they even _consider_ adopting a freak like her? They must be oddballs too, although that one guy is smoking hot."

My teeth ground together audibly, but I did nor said nothing as the man led me outside to the front yard, which was now deserted except for the three of us. The dark haired man reminded me of someone. Looking at him brought back a strange wave of déjà vu, although I didn't know why. Maybe I had seen him before? Passing on the streets in those rare times the "guard parents" took us out for field trips or such. But no, I knew that if I had saw him in person once before, I would have never forgotten his face. He himself, in his aura, his appearance, and even the strange, bittersweet smell that came from his skin was all unforgettable.

"Those girls seem to be rather rude about you, Rin." Commented the older man who was still grasping my hand as he and the dark haired man led the way down a path a little to the right of the orphanage.

"I've grown accustomed to it, sir." I said, noticing the other man watching me from the corner of his eye. Somehow I knew, despite his relaxed posture, he seemed to be very . . . on edge about something. I didn't comment, though.

"Really? That's quite sad, don't you think, Kaname?" the older man turned to the other.

So his name was Kaname? I shivered, and hoped the chilly air would be a good enough excuse.

"Mm," he sighed in thought, his eyes finally flowing to the head of the path. "Yes."

His voice, soft as velvet, sent a shock through my whole body. And again, with my oddness, I could tell he knew how his voice had affected me. What was it about this man . . . ?

"Oh, sorry, Rin. I forgot to give a proper introduction. My name is Kaien Cross, and this here is Kaname Kuran."

_Kuran_. Like everything else, it was familiar. I squinted, like I had mud in my eyes, to try and concentrate on the images that were flashing behind my eyes. They were blurry and quick; I couldn't make a thing out. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." I said.

Kaname has a small smile on his mouth. I tried to keep my breathing under control.

"So, why don't you tell us about yourself, Rin?" Kaien asked.

"Like what, sir?"

He hummed, looking up at the sky, swinging our hands between our bodies. It somehow felt very natural, in an odd way . . . "Why don't you tell us your favourite colour?"

It was my turn to sigh in thought. "I don't think I have a particular interest in any certain colour . . . but I like red, and black."

He cocked his head to the side and nodded, like he was answering something in his mind. "Alright . . . how long have you been in this orphanage?"

"Since I was an infant, sir."

"Oh, how sad. You poor thing. What ever happened to your parents?"

My eyes lowered to the ground below our feet. "I don't know, sir. The orphanage said I was just left on the front steps without anything as to who or where I had come from."

He was quiet. "I'm so sorry, Rin."

I scratched my cheek, feeling the heat rise to the surface. "No need, sir."

"So you've been here for sixteen years, and have never been adopted?"

"No, sir."

"I wonder why that is . . ." he said. In his eyes was a secret . . . something behind those words that I would probably never understand.

"They say it is my oddness, sir."

He stopped our walking, and both he and Kaname turned to face me. My face felt even more red. "Oddness? Who says this? What do they mean by it?" Kaien asked, sounding perplexed.

"Ah, yes, well, you see, I'm different from the other children . . ."

"How so?" Kaname asked before Kaien could. He was staring me down, but not in a bad way.

I shivered, trying to look anywhere but him, but I couldn't find the will in myself to tear my eyes away from his. "I'm more advanced in learning." I said. "And there are many other things . . . like I am stronger, and faster. I seem to have sharper . . . senses."

After a moment of silence, I finally moved my eyes to the ground. "What?" I asked in an embarrassed voice. They were both staring in interest.

"It's nothing . . ." Kaname said. "Is that why they tease you?"

I bit my lip. "Yes, sir."

He hummed under his breath.

"How horrible." Kaien said, and pulled me into a hug.

My limbs locked up in shock, and I just stared into his shoulder as he squeezed me tightly. Had I ever been hugged before? I don't think I had. He let me go, looking sheepish.

"Sorry," he smiled.

I flushed, shaking my head to dismiss his apology.

Kaname looked up at the sky, and then back down to me and Kaien. He set his hand on Kaien's shoulder. "It is almost twilight, we should go."

When his eyes grazed mine, my whole self seemed to rip right down the middle into two halves. So they hadn't even considered adopting me in the first place . . . Well, that didn't matter. I was used to rejection, and I had no hope for ever being taken in, anyways. It was just the fact of him leaving . . .

"Ah, yes." Kaien said sadly.

We walked back to the orphanage in silence.

"Take care, Rin. Kaien said, and got into the drivers side of their vehicle.

Kaname hesitated on the passengers side, watching me watch him. He smiled, taking my breath away. "Don't look so upset, love. We'll be back."

And then he was in the car, and Kaien pulled off.

My heart thundered after, muting out the rest of the world. Did he just call me "love"? And they were coming back? When? Why? _Why_?

It was like I was in a trance as I went back into the building. Mr. Golan and the other children looked at me expectantly.

"What happened?" Mr. Golan asked as I shuffled for the stairs.

"They said they would be back, but they didn't tell me when." I mumbled, and ascended the staircase.

The moment I got into my room, my three roommates pounced on me.

The first one, with red hair, snorted rudely in my face as I plopped down on my bed. "I bet you weirded them out. Poor guys."

"Good going, Rin." Snapped the short one with black hair. "I wish they woulda've asked for me. That dark haired one was gorgeous. Too bad they wasted their time on you."

"See? I told you she'd never get adopted." A tall brunette whispered to a petite blond.

As much as this had always angered me before, I didn't mind.

I couldn't mind.

They were coming back.

_He_ was coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! And sorry this is shorter than the first! ^^;<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino_**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive any mistakes . . . Spell check was being a douche. :P<strong>

**Please enjoy . . . here's chapter three.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One:<span>

Noon the next day, I had almost forgotten about Kaname and Kaien. Except, even if I wasn't directly thinking about it, I knew that they had their own little space in the back of my mind. And for some reason, I felt like I was being watched. Every time I turned around, my hairs would stand on end and my eyes would sweep over the surrounding area. The other kids were mocking me lightly about it, and they all seemed pretty peeved about yesterday. For some reason though, like with those girls last night, it didn't really bother me as much as it had before. I wondered why that was. Surely not because I had met Kaname? Why would that make any difference in the first place?

"Hey, Rin." I looked up as a boy a year older than me walked over to my sitting spot on the ledge of the orphanages dried out fountain. I think his name was Kon . . . Kona? Koma? Something like that.

"Hi." I said, pulling my knees up to my chin.

His eyes swept over me, and then zeroed in on my face. "You know, I don't understand why everyone thinks you're such a freak. I actually think you're kind of cute."

I felt the blood bubble up to redden my cheeks. Wait, _what_? Where was this coming from all of a sudden? I narrowed my eyes up at him. He was good looking himself, with a short crop of baby blond hair and bright hazel eyes. But- I almost physically reeled at the thought -he wasn't Kaname. But who was I to compare him to Kaname? Why should I even be thinking of Kaname now, of all the times? But then again, why was it that he seemed so perfectly etched into my brain?

"What?" I asked, a little too monotoned, but I was half there and half clouded by images of yesterday.

I heard Kona- or whatever his name is -chuckle. He sounded like he was on the opposite end of a tunnel. "I said you're cute."

"Where did this come from?" I asked, mumbling.

I just barely focused in on his face enough to see him roll his eyes at me. "I don't know, Rin. But I think you're cute." He grinned down at me. "Do you think I'm cute?"

I blinked up at him, utterly confused. "You're talking like we're kids or something."

He raised his eyebrows. "But I'm being serious, Rin."

"Sure." I said, and stood, brushing off the back of my pants.

He caught my arm as I brushed by. His hand physically burned my skin. I yelped and pulled back.

He stared at me, and then gazed down at his hand. "Damn, you're freezing cold. What are you, dead? Geez, I guess you _are_ a freak."

I rubbed the spot where he had gripped. It had felt like being branded. Before anything else could happen, I ran upstairs to my room. I sat down on my bed, and curled into a tight ball.

I was cold? I didn't feel that cold. I was chilled, just a bit, but I wasn't freezing or anything. But what had just happened? Was I really that much of a freak? Was I in such a different world that I ran at a different temperature then normal people? Would I feel like that to normal people when they touched me? Was it just that Kona kid? I had hugged Kaien, but he had on a coat. So my bare skin against someone else's was totally different?

My eyes squeezed shut, leaking tears onto my cheeks. I wanted to be normal. Why couldn't I be normal? Was this really the reason why my birth parent(s) had given me away? Because I was . . . abnormal?

Who was I? _What_ was I? But I knew that those two questions would be left unanswered. Nobody could tell me, because no one knew anything. I would grow up a freak, and then die alone a freak.

I wanted to shut myself off from the world. That way, I could at least pretend I was normal. I could pretend to be happy and normal.

I'm not sure when it happened, but I fell asleep crying a while later.

My eyelids fluttered open to light pressure on my forehead. At first, I thought I was dreaming. One, because I was staring at the most beautiful face I had ever seen. And two, because the velvety voice that whispered my name seemed to be otherworldly.

Slowly, my senses grasped that I was still on my bed in the orphanage, laying on my back now, with a blanket tucked in around me, and someone was sitting on the bed with me, petting my forehead softly. I gasped and wrenched upwards.

Kaname narrowly avoided a head-on collision with me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, Rin."

My eyes felt like they would pop out of my head. I wasn't dreaming? He was actually here? But besides that, he had actually drawn his face so close to mine . . . ? I felt my cheeks flush a bright red. "N-no, it's alright. I didn't even intend to fall asleep.." I said in a bare whisper.

A small smile curved his lips. "I told you we would be back, didn't I?"

"Ah, yes." I said, trying not to stare too long.

His hand came up to cup my cheek. Immediately, my body froze and then melted at his soothing touch. Like putting ice on a burn. His skin was so smooth against mine, it felt like satin. So it was just the Kona kid, was it? Kaname's hand felt normal . . . well _better_ then normal, but still. His fingertips lightly brushed against my cheekbone.

"How are you today, Rin?" he asked.

I was leaning my head into his hand, but I couldn't stop myself if I wanted. I couldn't see, nor hear, or smell, or feel anything besides Kaname in front of me right now. I couldn't care less if the whole orphanage was watching right now. It was like his whole self was an intoxicating drug, even if you just inhaled the perfume of it.

"I'm fine." I answered after a long moment of silence. But I knew I was better then fine, now that he had actually come back. I hadn't realized up until now that since I had first saw him, and since he had made his promise of coming back, I had felt empty, like a part of me was missing when he wasn't here. But the relief was almost overwhelming. That, and his being so close.

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Mm," I sighed in agreement, taking a deep breath through my nose to try and memorize his bittersweet scent forever.

I probably realized I looked like a lovesick high school girl. I couldn't care less, and at the same time felt embarrassment squeeze my stomach into tight little knots. Reluctantly, I swung my legs out from under the blanket and sat next to Kaname. He dropped his hand to his side, and I was very disappointed. My skin heated up where his fingers had been. I at least wanted to act . . . at least a little coherent in front of him. I really didn't want to give him the wrong idea about me. And at the same time I didn't want to have to hold back anything of myself from him.

When my eyes finally looked back up to him, I noticed I only came to his shoulder, even when we were sitting. I wondered how tall he was. And since we hadn't been this close yesterday, I didn't know where I came to him when standing. I hoped I would soon find out, though. His wine coloured orbs burned right through me when I met them. I shivered involuntarily and tried to keep from biting my lip. Instead, I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

"Listen, Rin." he started. "I have a proposition to make with you."

I blushed, and looked up at him through my lashes. "Yes?"

I saw his eyes sweep over my mouth in an almost longing way. This time, it wasn't nerves that made my stomach flip in circles.

He sighed, and looked away after a moment. He ran a hand through his disheveled dark brown hair, revealing all of his face underneath.

I almost groaned, my gaze grazing his perfectly shaped jaw and high cheekbones. Was there anything about this man that was unperfect?

"Listen, I know you do not like it here . . . correct?"

I blinked, finally meeting his eyes again. "Yes, I guess so."

"Alright." he sighed. "There is a school a few miles north of here . . . Kaien is the headmaster. It is a private school, in which I attend. Kaien and I have discussed the possibilities, and we wanted to know if you would want to attend Cross Academy, and live on its campus."

My head cocked to the side. My senses were so fogged with Kaname that it took me a second to realize what he was offering. "Oh!" I gasped, looking up at him in shock. My hand had placed itself over my heart.

His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "Only if you want to, Rin. And I know this is very sudden . . . so you don't have to decide right away if that's what you want."

I felt the tears starting to build. Soon, they washed over and I tried to blink them away.

But he was right, this _was_ sudden. It was very tempting to say yes and leap into his arms, because I knew despite we barely knew each other, I couldn't think of any other place I wanted to be besides where Kaname was. And away from the orphanage.

"Y-you want to take in someone l-like me?" I blubbered, my hands covering the lower half of my face.

"Someone like you?" he asked, and his hand swept some of my hair back off of my shoulder. He pressed his palm to the side of my neck, instantly causing the sobbing to slow. "Ah, you mean about what you mentioned yesterday." He smiled, and leaned in to me.

I froze, tears stopping, along with my heart. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Rin, I've never met a more amazing, beautiful, or normal person in my life." His lips were so close to mine, that they just barely, lightly, brushed as he spoke in a whisper.

Once my heart started again, it thundered away like a mad cow stampede. His words brought back tears to my eyes. Electricity flowed from where he touched me, and my lips tingled in anticipation to be met with his, but he pulled back only leaving his hand on the side of my neck.

He sighed, gazing to somewhere behind him. But I didn't look, I couldn't look away from his heartbreaking beauty. "It's getting late and we need to go, Rin. But I'll be back in a few days for your decision . . . we'll have everything ready for you at the academy either way. Do you think you'll survive for three days?"

Despite my already embarrassing appearance, I shook my head, and chuckled with him.

"I have faith in you, Rin. You'll be fine." he pressed his lips to my temple, drawing in a deep breath through his nose, and lingered there long enough to get my heartbeat to start stuttering erratically again.

Then he got up and left.

A part of me was torn when he left the room with Kaien following, but then the other half was so lost for words it was even hard to think coherently.

Did he really just offer what I think he just did?

Now I really _do_ think I'm dreaming.

How ever was I going to survive for the next three days without exploding with anxiety and anticipation?

He may have given me three days to think about it, but I already knew my answer.

Yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I'll try to update again today, but only if I get a review! ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone. :) Sorry I didn't update again like I said I might. I got really tired and fell asleep. xD But here's chapter four!<strong>

**Please Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four:<span>

The other children and the guard parents were watching me closely the following two days. They followed me around and kept an eye on my every movement. I didn't understand why, until some girl followed me into the kitchen and saw me putting the dishes away. She went to get Mr. Golan, to tell him I did something wrong, and then I realized they were all looking for a reason to keep Kaname and Kaien from adopting me. I didn't understand why. They all disliked me so much, so shouldn't they be happy I was going to be gone? That seemed reasonable, but they still kept looking for those little mistakes. So I had to be on my guard, too, to try and make sure everything was as perfect as it could be.

I couldn't wait to be away from here. And not just because of my being close to Kaname. I hated it here- of course -but I was always on edge here. Waiting to see which kids would come up and bully me today. Which girl would comment on how ugly I was when we were in the shower room, or likewise.

The more I thought about this, the more I listened to their remarks, I grew more depressed and confused. Why would Kaname and Kaien want to adopt a freak of nature like me? I knew I wasn't good looking. And yet Kaname's words sent a thrill of pleasure down my spine. But surely he was just saying that, wasn't he? Probably lying to make myself feel better . . . But that still didn't explain why he would even consider taking me in.

I sighed inwardly, dunking the brush back into the bucket of warm, soapy water. Today was my day to clean the floors. You would think that laboring orphans like this- in an orphanage or otherwise -should be illegal. I pulled the brush back out and continued to scrub the tile clean. Two girls a few years younger than me walked into the room and stood in attention in the corner, watching me closely. This time I sighed outwardly, trying my best to resist the urge of looking up and glaring them.

"Tch." The smallest girl clucked her tongue, and leaned up against the wall. "I don't understand why that gorgeous man would want to adopt her. She's useless, and a freak." they chuckled together. "She's not even pretty. I wonder why . . ." And then she gasped.

I didn't look up, but I was paying closer attention. I scrubbed a little harder, grounding my teeth together so I wouldn't be tempted to tell them to shut up.

"What?" the other girl asked.

In my peripheral vision, I saw the small girl smile in an odd, wicked way. "You know what? I think I just figured out why he would want to adopt her."

"Why?" The other girl leaned closer to her friend.

"I bet it's a slave thing. You know, like, I've heard stories of men adopting young girls to be labor slaves . . . or maybe even sex slaves, but I don't think that's the case with her. She's not pretty enough . . . But then again, that there is a reason why she could have been chosen for a sex slave; she's so ugly no one would even consider that was the reason why."

I knew I shouldn't have been listening, or even gripping to the reason. Kaname wouldn't do that. He didn't seem like that kind of person. But then again, they never did.

There was only about a half of a day left before he would come back for my decision. Would this consideration change my answer? Should it? What if that's why he was doing this?

That girl was right. There was no other explanation as to why he would want to adopt me otherwise. And yet he was so kind . . .

But then the bigger question. Would I actually_ care_ if that's the reason for him taking me in? Kaname was still Kaname, with his exquisite beauty and soft, gentle touch that soothed me. So would I be able to care if he wanted me as a labor slave? Or even . . . I couldn't think it. The images flowed in too easily and my cheeks heated a deep red. Surely, no. Kaname isn't like that.

I tried to imagine- minus the stomach stirring pictures -what it would be like, if I would care or not. Because now, when he came tomorrow, I wasn't sure of my answer.

I dropped the brush into the bucket and stood. I took off my apron and laid it on the counter. The two girls were now engrossed in their deep conversation about me, so I quickly dodged out the side kitchen door and ran down the hidden trail out back in the thin woods.

I always came out here for walks when I needed to think. It was always about something serious. Otherwise, I wouldn't stray so far from the orphanage to where anyone couldn't find me.

The clearing was pretty; even in the middle of Autumn. The lake was shallow and not very big, so I guess it could be considered a pond. I took a seat on the old, mossy fallen tree trunk I always sat on, and set my head in my hands.

Kaname. What would I do if I ended up going and that was the real reasoning? Would I be able to put up with it? Or would the orphanage be a better alternative?

Should I consider asking him . . .? But what if that wasn't it? I would die of embarrassment. But what if it was? He could always lie.

No, no. This was all wrong. All of this. Everything.

Kaname isn't like that. I know he isn't. He can't be. I shouldn't even be contemplating this. It was stupid, messed up, and, well, just plain stupid. I shouldn't have let those girls get to me. I bet they just did it on purpose, anyways. I had been trying to ignore them my whole life, so why listen now? I shouldn't doubt Kaname so easily. I mean, I-

I groaned out loud at the thought I had just had. How could I possibly say that I loved him? I didn't even know him. Being soothed by his touch or comforted by his presence had nothing to do with love. I just met him. I was getting in way over my head. But did I care?

Shaking my head, I dismissed my last thoughts.

Tomorrow, he would come back for my decision. I knew, even if I still had doubt in my thoughts, when I looked up into his burgundy eyes, I wouldn't be able to find the answer _no_ in myself. I couldn't even think about telling him no. It felt like my throat closed up, even though it wasn't even happening in real life.

If I really thought about it, there was something about this whole thing . . . something that was off, and just a tad familiar. Maybe it was Kaname. But like I had said before, I knew I wouldn't have forgotten if we had ever met; even if I had just caught a glimpse of his face. But something _was_ off. Something odd, but not in a particularly bad way.

One, the way I was so sure about him. I would be able to understand if I had known him a while, had gotten to become close to him, that that would be the reason I would have so much faith in him. But we had barely known each other a couple of days and could be considered strangers. A part of me knew this was a strange thing, but everything about me was strange. Everything in my life was strange, so why judge against it now?

And two, his touch. Well, his everything. It was weird, like some drug to me. When he was near, when he touched me- even when he just _looked_ at me -everything was all right again. Everything made sense, and there was no fear, no care in the world. But when withdrawn from him, everything seemed darker, duller, scary, confusing, and sad. Again, this was strange. More strange then the first.

What was it about him? Was it the same with him? Was I just being some love-sick girl like in the movies?

I'd seen girls acting like this in the movies. Always needing to be around them . . . seeing nothing but them. But this seemed different. In the movies, everything was happy-go-lucky, like a Disney song with little blue birds. But this was too abnormal. Too sudden . . . too strange . . . too confusing.

Would it be worse when I lived around him? With him?

I guess I would just have to make it one more day to find out then.

I stood up, brushed off my jeans, and headed back to the orphanage. A girl with long, dusty black hair looked at me like I was a monster emerging from the darkness. I didn't doubt that I wouldn't have that effect on anyone else, though.

"So that's where you ran off to. C'mon, Mr. Golan was looking for you." She grabbed wrist, starting to pull me away, but then dropped my hand and stepped away like I had suddenly burst into flames.

So it wasn't just that Kona kid? I was confused. Kaname's hand had been so soothing and normal feeling. Her hand was like a hot iron against my skin.

"Shit, Kona was right." she muttered to herself, and then waved for me to just follow her into the building.

Mr. Golan stood in the doorway, and glared at me the second I came into view. The girl scampered off, but I knew she would remain close by to listen as to what he would say to me.

"Rin!" he scolded. "Taking off in the middle of your chores?"

"I was taking a break, Mr. Golan. I have been working since the break of dawn. I am permitted to take a break, aren't I?"

He huffed, his face turning a bright shade of red. "Well, of course you are. But you should have let me know."

"Well then I apologize. I never had to before."

His mouth set in a firm line. "You listen here, Missy. I want no back talk from you. That is unless you don't want to be adopted."

"The last time I checked, Mr. Golan, you cannot prevent me from being adopted. I am a ward of the state; all foster children are. You are not my legal guardian, nor my legal parent. So if you will excuse me, I have my chores to finish."

His mouth opened and closed like a sucker fish's. His face turned even more red, the embarrassment and anger twisting his features in an odd expression. But I knew he was just trying to find a hole in my words, even though there were none.

So I just left him standing there and went back to the kitchen, where I found my bucket kicked over and muddy footprints all over the used to be half-way clean floor. Two girls my age were watching from one doorway. They giggled together and ran off.

_Just one more day._ I told myself.

_Just one more day._

* * *

><p><strong>This is a big <em>might<em>, but I _might_ update again later if I get a good review. :) If not, I'll be seeing you again tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino_**

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the really late update! D: I tried to make this a little longer though ... Sorry again! Dx Please enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five:<span>

I woke up the next morning to loud whispering. The three girls I roomed with were in the corner to the far right of me and having a rather loud discussion about me and whether I was going to end up adopted or not, and about the reasons of course. Ignoring them, I got up, made my bed, and got dressed in a sweater and some jeans. It was only eight in the morning, but I showed signs of impatient anticipation with my movements. When I was eating breakfast, I thought Mrs. Harmon was going to stab my hand, since I kept drumming my fingers against the table. She looked like she wanted to. Mr. Golan hadn't said anything to me and seemed like he was avoiding me. Probably because he was still so embarrassed about our discussion the previous night.

It was almost noon and I started to worry Kaname had changed his mind and wouldn't want to adopt me after all. Some of the other girls had this thought, too, and decided to pick on me about it. A sense of abandonment overwhelmed me for what felt like hours. But why should I feel abandoned when Kaname hadn't even made a promise? It wasn't like he was family that was just shoving me away as someone else's problem. But all those doubts and feelings dissipated the second I could hear tired against the gravel of the driveway.

I heard it first- due to my freakish hearing ability -and rushed to the nearest window. Then a few minutes later all the other kids and even the guard parents were gathering to the windows, too. They all grumbled in sync, obviously not pleased that he had come after all. The hope that was bubbling up in my chest was hard to suppress though. I actually almost smiled, earning me a few _she's-lost-it_ looks.

I stepped back from the window and waited by the front door with Mr. Golan. I could hear the car door open and close . . . and then dirt and rocks crunching under footsteps as they grew closer to the front door of the orphanage. It took a lot of self control not to run out and jump into his arms.

Mr. Golan opened the door before Kaname could knock, and forced a tight, polite smile as he motioned him in.

Even as I had been trying to imagine this moment for the past three days, his beauty and the relief that swelled in my chest knocked the breath out of me.

"Rin." He smiled, making my cheeks heat.

"Hello, Kaname." I murmured, as some of the other girls gathered at a safe distance to watch and whisper among themselves.

"Have you made your decision?"

I looked up into his wine eyes and melted, just like I had predicted. I nodded mutely, and quietly said, "Yes."

Some of the kids grumbled under their breath, but I ignored them. Kaname looked truly happy with my answer. "Then shall you get your things?" he asked, motioning to the stair case.

Nodding again, I quickly ascended the stairs and ran into my room. My roommates followed, of course. They were murmuring their disapproval from the opposite side of the room, as I quickly gathered my one bag and stuffed in all of my belongings. My eyes swept the room only once as a fair well, before I pushed through the girls and returned to the foot of the stairs.

"I'm sure the paperwork is in order." Kaname said, handing a thick manila folder to Mr. Golan.

Mr. Golan glanced into the folder briefly, sighed, and waved me to follow Kaname out of the front door.

So this was it. I was really leaving. It all seemed like a dream. Would I wake up to realize it was? I wouldn't have to be miserable here anymore. I wouldn't be picked on- well at least I hoped I wouldn't be picked on. But still.

I stepped out the door a second behind Kaname, who grabbed my hand as the door closed behind me. The electricity and heat that came with his touch ran up my arm and made me shiver. He led me to the waiting car, took my bag, and I took my seat in the back. Kaien was in the front, on the drivers side, and was smiling at me encouragingly through the rear-view mirror.

Kaname sat in the back with me, on the left side, and took my hand again.

"Are you happy you're leaving?" he asked in a quiet voice when we had started down the driveway, away from the orphanage.

I tore my eyes off of the run-down building and did my best to smile up at him. "It's sudden, so it all seems like a dream . . ."

He nodded in agreement, and pulled me closer to him, so he could wrap his arm around my waist, holding me to his side. "I'm glad you chose to come live on campus, Rin."

I felt my cheeks heat, as I rested my head against his shoulder and shyly wrapped my arm around his torso. "I think I'm glad, too."

Being so close to him made me feel better about my decision. Everything bad was wiped from my mind, and all that was there was Kaname. His scent was bittersweet and made my head swirl.

It was so warm and comfortable next to him, I ended up dozing off. I didn't realize I was so tired, and I didn't even understand it. But I felt exhausted all of a sudden. I was only jostled once, when I believe Kaname was lifting me out of the car, but I couldn't be sure. Everything went black and it stayed like that for what felt like a really long time.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I was very disoriented. I was still expecting to see the old, grainy-white ceiling with water stains and paint peeling off. I sat up slowly, since a slight migraine was pulsing through my left temple. The room was dark, and it was hard to tell the furniture apart. I kicked off the soft comforter that was covering me, and found the floor with my feet after trying for a minute. I stumbled around until my hand met a round, cool doorknob. I opened the door slightly, enough to let the light from the other room flood in. Kaname instantly locked eyes with me, and smiled warmly, standing up from the desk he had been sitting at.<p>

He was dressed in a black, long-sleeved dress shirt and dark pajama-looking pants. I realized I had never noticed what he had been wearing before, since it was usually hard for me to look away from his face. But he looks stunning, either way. His arms and legs- from what I could tell -were fairly long, and his shirt gripped to his chest well. It left me wondering what he looked like _without_ the shirt.

"Hello, Rin." he said. "You fell asleep on the way here."

"Ah, yes." I murmured, blushing, and stepped into the room he was in.

When I glanced down to my feet, I noticed I wasn't in my jeans and my sweater anymore. My feet were bare to begin with. I still felt I had my underwear and bra on, but I was only dressed in a new, tan sweater that wasn't mine. Face bright red, I looked up to Kaname.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind. You looked a little uncomfortable in your jeans." His smile was so sweet and reassuring, I could almost forgive the fact that he had changed me. Almost.

It wasn't that I was mad, but more as embarrassed. He had seen me almost naked. And that left me with little words to work with. "No," I said after moment. "Thank you."

He smiled, and waved for me to come closer to him.

After a minute of staring blindly at him, my feet finally shuffled forward so I was right in front of him.

He leaned down, wrapping his arms around my waist again. "I'm so happy you came, Rin." he murmured into the hallow of my neck.

I shivered, his warm breath causing goosebumps to rise. "I'm happy I came, too, Kaname."

I jumped slightly when his lips pressed to my right collarbone, but I could feel his smile against me. He pulled back and took my face in either of his hands. "You're so beautiful, Rin. I'm actually more happy that you're away from those mean kids."

I nodded silently, not able to find my voice, with his face so close to mine. The same feelings he had caused me to feel only a few days ago stirred in my stomach again.

His fingertips lightly brushed against my cheekbones, and in an immeasurable instant, he drew mouth to mine. I had wondered what his lips would feel like, but I knew my imagination wasn't so good as to even imagine _this_. His lips were smooth and very soft against mine. His kiss was feather light. Just a peck. But he held my face to his long enough for my heart to start beating heavily, and for my lungs to ache with the need for air. When he finally pulled back, he held me against his chest tightly, as if to hold me there forever.

I wish he could have held me there forever. I eventually molded into him as well, my arms hooking around his chest and my head just barely leaning against his shoulder- since that's where I stood next to him.

He sighed in a deep, longing way, before he pulled back completely, but still kept little distance between us. He smiled down at me, a sad look in his eyes.

I wondered why he would be sad. I couldn't be more happy than right now.

"Why do you look so sad, Kaname?" I asked, touching his cheek.

"I'm not sad, Rin. I'm really happy, haven't I already told you that?"

"But I can see it in your eyes." I said, and put a finger to his lips, shushing him before I could say more. "I know when somethings bothering someone, so don't try to hide it."

He smiled, chuckled, and grabbed my hand to pull it away from his mouth. "You're too cunning for your own good, Rin. But it's nothing you need to be worried about now."

My head tilted to one side. "But if it's upsetting you, Kaname, then it will worry me."

He sighed, and kissed me on the lips once. "You'll figure it out one day."

"But-"

"No but's." he murmured, kissing me with more force, making my head spin.

It was hard to argue after that, so I just grumbled as he pulled me back into the bedroom I had been sleeping in and set me on the bed.

"You should go back to sleep, Rin, you have circles under your eyes." he said, pulling the blanket up to cover me.

"I don't know if I'll be able to fall back to sleep though." I sighed, looking up at him in a sad, childish way.

He laughed again, and then came to the other side of the bed to pull me into his side and hold me there. "I'll stay until you fall asleep then."

I smiled to myself, and snuggled into his chest, and closed my eyes.

He murmured to himself, although I couldn't make out what he was saying. Unconsciousness consumed me faster then I thought possible.

Even though I was asleep, I thought I could still feel his arms wrapped around me . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! Sorry sorry sorry! <strong>

**I started writing this yesterday but didn't finish until today. *shot* **

**I hope this is okay ... I have slight writers block. ;n;**


End file.
